Cold Be Hand and Heart and Bone
by RicksIlsa
Summary: Mr. Gold reacts to an unexpected side effect of crossing the town line


A/N: This was a 'Let's Write together' challenge I did with Deb AKA: littlemouseno

Our prompt was 'cold'

Their Maine spring yet felt little different from mid-winter. Inanimate objects gave up the night's chill reluctantly. Long after he'd first started the car, Gold felt the cold seeping from the steering wheel and through his fingertips, feeding his coolly focused expression. Neither Emma's obvious concern, nor Henry's bright chatter, could shift that focus. Two subjects fought for supremacy in his mind: Belle no longer remembered him, and he was going to find his son.

The first put a painful knot in his chest, overlapping a cold fury aimed squarely at that miserable excuse for a pirate. That bastard Hook would pay for what he'd done, never mind that Belle herself would not approve. Then again, she didn't always do what he expected, and if she ever regained herself, she might just be angry enough over what they'd lost to claim vengeance for herself. But until that happened, he would search for a way to bring his Belle back. There had to be a way to restore her memories. There was _always_ a way.

But he could do nothing for her at the moment. Not until after they returned. And now the second subject swung back into prominence. Bae. He was going to find Bae. Warmth crept into his heart, forcing away the tightness in his chest, and he almost smiled. He would see his boy again. And hopefully Baelfire could find some forgiveness for his foolish father.

Yet perhaps not. And the warmth was gone, replaced by an icy dread that settled into his bones. He could not stand to be rejected by the only two people he'd let in his heart. That brought him back to Belle, and the cycle began again.

"So, where are we going?"

Henry's question interrupted the struggle in his head. Gold glanced in the rear-view mirror. Well, maybe two out of three. He had to admit to a definite fondness for the boy in the back seat. "Logan International Airport."

"I think he meant after that," Emma said.

"Let's just take things one step at a time, shall we?" Gold wasn't about to give them a chance to back out.

"You really think that shawl's gonna work?" Emma asked.

"Well if it doesn't and I revert to my cursed self," Gold replied, "we're all gonna have some problems." He stared ahead, the first moment he'd used the shawl coming vividly to mind. "It'll work."

And then there was no time left for inner demons as they reached the town line. Heated magic washed over him, tingling through every nerve ending.

"So?"

He let Emma see a grimly satisfied smirk. "My name is Rumpelstiltskin, and we're gonna find my son."

So wrapped in his success was he, he did not at first notice the growing chill that leached all the warmth from his body. When his anxious mind finally caught up with this unexpected side effect, and he at last knew it for what it was, it was much too late for an alternate plan.

His magic was gone.

In planning this trip to find his son, Rumpelstiltskin had spent many hours considering the fact that he would have to willingly give up his magic- even if it would only be for a short time. He had expected to feel annoyance and aggravation at being powerless again. He had not expected this icy terror that seemed to permeate his entire being when, not long after his power deserted him, he was told to remove his shawl- Bae's shawl.

It had been the only thing protecting him against the cold fear.

All this time spent planning every single detail and it would be all for nothing once the article of clothing was removed from his shoulders. Mr. Gold, Rumpelstiltskin, The Dark One- each of his monikers were able to strike fear into the hearts of many, but now one simple- albeit ridiculous- request from Homeland Security found him ready to plead or even kiss a boot if need be, to prevent this from being taken from him. His whole body was numb from the cold at this point, and he knew the shaking would inevitably start soon. Desperately gathering his anger around himself, he straightened his back and lifted his head, ready to refuse.

And then Emma was there, eyes large and intense. The hand she placed on his shoulder, and her telling a stranger that he was her father sent a jolt of unexpected warmth through him. She had claimed him as family…

"If I let this go, I could forget who I am," he insisted, trying to make her understand.

"I won't let that happen."

The unwavering honesty of her pledge reminded him strongly of her real father. She had David's integrity and that meant she would die before breaking her word. So he decided to trust her. What else could he do? Removing the shawl brought back the cold fear magnified. He placed the garment into one of the plastic gray totes and reluctantly allowed Emma to hand it to the security officer.

The dizzy confusion hit the second the shawl was out of reach. He stumbled once and Emma had to help prevent him from falling. False memories of Mr. Gold's life started to assault him, pushing out the older dream-like ones of Rumpelstiltskin. It took everything he had to hold onto the memory of Bae. The feel of Emma's strong warm arms helped steady his mind as well as his body, but she had to let go so he could walk through the metal detector.

The cold lies pounded at his mind, heart, and soul the second he stepped away from Emma. He felt adrift in a frigid sea of confusion and hopelessness, suddenly unable to recall his real name, knowing that Mr. Gold was nothing more than a lie. His despairing eyes took in his blurry surroundings absently until they focused on a pair of blazing brown eyes that sent revitalizing warmth straight to his heart. Bae? No, it was Henry, watching him with amusement. He had never before noticed just how much Henry resembled his son at that age…

And then Emma was placing the shawl back on his shoulders and the whole world came back into focus. The real memories returned, bright and true.

He nodded weakly at Emma to let her know that he was okay. He knew this was only the first test though. He would need her every step of the way if he was to find Bae.

The cold moved in again...

*Title borrowed from _Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers_ (movie). Dialogue taken directly from the OUaT episode 2.13: Tiny.


End file.
